narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Boar
Boars are large, talking beasts, which are among the most loyal, the bravest and the most clever ones in the world of Narnia. These beasts are fierce fighters, and use their long, sharp tusks to gash their enemies very quickly. Physical Description The body of the wild boar is compact; the head is large, and the legs relatively short. The fur consists of stiff bristles and usually finer fur, and their colour usually varies from dark grey to black or brown, but there are great regional differences in colour. During winter, their fur is much denser. Adult males develop tusks, continuously growing teeth that protrude from the mouth, from their upper and lower canine teeth. These serve as weapons and tools. Because a lot of Narnian animals are often larger than their Earth counterparts, we can only assume that Narnian Boars are the same. (The average size for a boar on Earth is from 90 to 200 centimetres (35 to 79 inches) in length, not counting a tail of 15 to 40 cm (5.9 to 16 in), with a shoulder height of 55 to 110 cm (22 to 43 in)) Notable Appearances At the birth of Narnia, when it was created, two boars were called out from the ground, along with many different beasts and beings, and gathered together as a council. One boar (or possibly a warthog) also helped chase Andrew Ketterley, along with various other Narnians, when they thought that he might be the great evil that Aslan had warned them of. At the end of days, many boars gathered with the beasts at the Stable Hill, while Shift the ape gave the announcement about the False Aslan. He later calls on a boar to go in to the stable. Tirian saw that the boar was very brave, and got ready to fight for its life when the Calormene soldiers were close. thumb|300px|centre|A boar, as drawn by [[Pauline Baynes.]] Movie Adaptions Boars are also seen fighting on the side of Aslan's forces in both movie adaptations, since they didn't appear in the books that C.S. Lewis made. Minoboars (half-man half-boar creatures) also appear in these versions. In the 2005 film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, during the Long Winter, boars were first seen as statues or stone prisoners in the White Witch's Castle, when Edmund passed through the White Witch's Courtyard. These beasts were later freed by Aslan's healing breath, and marched over to join in the First Battle of Beruna. thumb|Boar struggling with Black Dwarf in the LWW film.In another scene, one boar was seen as a statue with other animals that were turned to stone, when they crossed the Witch. Many boars were present in Aslan's camp when the Pevensies and the Beavers arrived to meet Aslan for the first time. Many boars fought in Aslan's Army against the White Witch's Army, as two of them were seen charging into battle. One was also seen struggling with a black dwarf, chewing on the dwarf's leg as he beated at it with his knive. In the 2008 film of Prince Caspian, many boars were present at the Dancing Lawn, where they were shouting with all the Old Narnians at the young Telmarine Prince Caspian X for stealing Narnia. After Caspian X promised that he would bring peace, and give back the Narnians freedom, the boars became very loyal to him. And when the Pevensies returned to Narnia, the boars fought in the Second Battle of Beruna, at Aslan's How, against the Telmarine army. See Also Warthog MinoboarCategory:Invented for Film Category:Animals Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:The Last Battle Category:Aslan's Army Category:Narnia's army Category:Talking Beasts Category:Old Narnians